Bloody Encounter In Karakura Town
by Nephelem Rebel
Summary: What happens when Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees are out of their Cryogenics tube? Murderers are a foot. Main Couple: Ichigo and Rukia.


**Bloody Encounter In Karakura Town**

**Chapter 1**

It all started in the year 2011, in the area known as Karakura Town, Japan.

The students that is in Misato Ochi's class are attending a field trip to a cryogenic facility that is located in Naruki City a mile away from Karakura Town. The students that's attending the field trip are: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, Keigo Asano, Tatsuki Arisawa, Mizuiro Kojima, Senna Shinenji, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, and Chiziru Honsho. That's not all of the class. The rest of them are back in school in study hall are: Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Renji Abarai, and Rangiku Matsumoto.

The class went inside the cryogenics building. Once inside, Ms. Ochi went to the desk clerk and told him of their arrival.

"Hello sir. We arrived here for the tour of the factory," Ms. Ochi said.

"Ah. Ms. Ochi I presume. Your class should have fun on the tour of the factory. I'll get Shukuro Tsukishima to come and give you the tour of a lifetime," the desk clerk said.

"Tsukishima you are to report to the front of the building," the clerk announced over the intercom.

Five minutes later, Tsukishima entered the lobby talking to one of the employees on his way. He went to Kugo Ginjo and found the class waiting for him to start the tour.

"So Tsukishima. How was Riruka doing on her first day working?" Kugo asked.

"She's doing fine Kugo," Tsukishima answered.

"Here's the class that wants a tour of the factory. I'll be with you within a few minutes I will doing something that acquires my attention at the moment," Kugo said.

"That's fine. Is the class ready?" Tsukishima asked.

"Yes," the classed answered except for two students, Ichigo and Rukia.

"Well then follow me," Tsukishima said.

The class followed Tsukishima through the factory and went to a cryogenics room. There was a lot of tubes with people cryogenically frozen. Two of them that were in the tubes are strangely disfigured. One was wearing a hockey mask over its face with its right eye closed and left one open and holding a machete in its right hand. This person stands at 6'4". The class went to look at this person.

"What you all see is Jason Voorhees, a mass murderer in Camp Crystal Lake, which is in Wisconsin. He was cryogenically frozen in 2008 to stop him from killing dozens of people. We just recently got him like around two months ago. Now let's go to another tube of another person that is frozen," Tsukishima informed the class.

"I bet you that Jason Voorhees isn't real," Ichigo said to Rukia.

Rukia nods and the class takes a look at another disfigured person. This person's body was scarred like it was on fire, wearing a brown fedora, red and green sweatshirt, and a bladed glove, that anyone can make with the right tools and parts, on it's right hand.

"Now you are seeing another mass murderer, Freddy Krueger, he killed little kids in his boiler room. The parents of Springwood, Ohio, found out by their kids that they were being molested by this man. So one day, they decided to go his shed and threw Molotov's in the shed and burned him alive. The three dream demons showed up and offered Freddy a chance for immortality and revenge on the parents of Springwood. He accepted and he kills the teens within their dreams. Someone living in Springwood grabbed Krueger in the dream world and waking up brought him to the real world. Somehow the person ran to the Cryogenics factory in Springwood and froze him to stop him for good. We got him about three months ago," Tsukishima informed the class.

"That is insane," Rukia said.

"Yep and probably not real either," Ichigo said with a nod.

Rukia nodded to and the class started to leave the factory. Someone lurking in the shadows of the room turned off the cryogenics tubes of the killers. On the way out, Kugo appeared out of nowhere and started talking to Tsukishima about something which the class was out of the hearing range.

"The mass murderers tubes are shut off and start to come back to 'life' and start killing people again," Kugo informed Tsukishima.

"Good. Absolutely good Kugo, can't hardly wait to see what the people faces are when they find out the murderers are on the loose," Tsukishima said.

Kugo nodded and grinned mischievously. Before Kugo and Tsukishima left the factory, they heard a scream.

Riruka entered the room that Kugo and Tsukishima left about five minutes ago. Once the door was shut, she heard something in the room that she does not know about. She walked forward investigating farther in the room. Finding nothing, Riruka backed up into something that felt like a stone slab. She turned around and looked up and saw someone wearing a hockey mask holding a machete. Jason cut open her throat with the tip of the blade with her spilling blood fast dropping to the floor screaming.

Jason picked up her dead body and hung her with the hose that was attached to a cryogenic tube onto her leg hanging upside down. After Jason was done with that he disappeared.

They ran back to the room they were just at about five minutes ago. Once they arrived, they found Riruka hanging by a tube around her leg upside down. They left the building in a panic.

"Holy shit Tsukishima! That was a bad idea setting the murderers free. We could be next, either by Freddy or by Jason," Kugo exclaimed.

"This is bad Kugo. I don't know why we would set them free," Tsukishima said.

Kugo nodded as they continue running to their mansion.

**Author's Note: Ichigo's New Roommate is on break and I hope this would be a scary fanfic with Jason and Freddy killing the people in Karakura Town. I won't kill the main couple: Ichigo and Rukia. I might kill some of their friends but I'm not telling who they are. Read and Review. Predict who is going to die first in Ichigo's group of friends.**


End file.
